


「寒次方」Be Our Guest

by sugarvolcano



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvolcano/pseuds/sugarvolcano
Summary: / 瞎写童话故事/ ooc
Relationships: 寒次方 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.

如果时光能倒回，再给姚明明一个机会，他一定不会在今天这个看似不错的日子里选择出门，更不会被那个传说中的七色花所吸引，从而掉进了那个不知道是哪里的洞里。

悠悠转醒的姚明明感觉后脑勺有点钝痛感，应该是掉进洞里的时候磕到哪里了，希望以后不会留下什么后遗症。

“可不要让我变笨了。”他在村子里的学堂上学的时候，老师就说他有点笨笨的，虽然后来老师有安慰他，说他是笨笨得很可爱的那种。

“你醒了？”

房间里的某处传来了说话的声音，姚明明这才认真打量起这个房间来。墙上贴着深红色暗纹的墙纸，天花板的边缘是雕花的木头装饰，地上铺着又厚又大的地毯，房间的另一头还放着整套的沙发和茶几，光是这个房间就有他整个家那么大了，还是奢华plus版的。

他低头看了看自己身上，也被换上了一套墨绿色的丝绸睡衣，衬得他肤色更白了一点。床上用品也都是酒红色的，让整个房间看起来莫名有点像是婚房。

“你是看不见我吗？”

姚明明又听到了刚才那个声音，侧着身子想要去找找到底是谁在和他讲话。不想刚动了一下，腿上也传来一阵疼痛感，而且比后脑勺要疼多了。他小心翼翼地把被子掀开，便看到自己被裹得像个猪蹄一样的右脚。

“这也有点太夸张了吧？”姚明明仔细端详了一下自己的右脚，认定这位帮他包扎的仁兄一点也不专业。

“我也是这么和他说的，但他觉得有必要。”

床边爬来一只黑猫，两只眼睛漂亮得像绿宝石。姚明明和它对视了一眼，感觉似乎是看到那只猫笑了一下，三两下爬到了床上，还挪进了他怀里。对于这只猫会讲人话这件事，姚明明似乎一点也不惊讶。

“所以是谁帮我包扎的？”

猫咪被他顺着毛，舒服得甚至发出了低低的呼噜声。它仰起头看了一下姚明明，突然开始倒数起来。

“三、二、一”

“他来了”

沉重的木门被豁然拉开，骤然拥入的光线让姚明明和猫咪一起眯起了眼睛，等他恢复过来的时候，来人已经坐到了床边，查看起了他受伤的右脚。

姚明明越来越好奇这是个什么地方了，先是有会讲人话的猫，后是有个狼人主人，他明明只是掉进了一个洞里，怎么感觉是直接时空都错乱了？

狼人穿着一身运动服，松松垮垮的看起来还挺时髦。他看完了姚明明的脚，又睨了一眼缩在姚明明怀里的猫，下三白的眼神看得姚明明有一丝丝害怕。

“他跟你讲话了吗？”

狼人正视着姚明明，下三白的眼神颇为凛冽，高冷中透露着一丝丝不屑，也不知道到底有没有看不起他。

“你是谁啊？”

姚明明点点头，又问出自己的困惑。他看过《暮光之城》，也看过《美女与野兽》，对于这种半兽半人的生物倒也不算是非常陌生。但毕竟这是第一次见到真人，还是打探清楚对方的底细比较好。狼人又看了下他的右腿，感觉自己的医疗功夫确实不太到位，从兜里拿出了手机，大概是给姚明明找个真的专业的医生来看看。

“我叫夏瀚宇，是这个城堡的主人。你被七色花所吸引，但是没看到七色花前面的陷阱，就掉下去了。我刚好路过，把你捡回来了。”

“你摔下去的时候脚扭到了，脑袋好像磕到了不平的草垛，所以你现在才会觉得后脑勺疼。”

夏瀚宇面无表情地陈述了姚明明受伤和被捡回来的过程，又突然很心虚地瞥了几眼那个被包得像只猪蹄一样的右脚，低声地跟姚明明道歉：“本来想着自己给你包扎一下应该就可以的，现在看来好像不行，不好意思哦...”

姚明明：你道歉就道歉，怎么好像还脸红了？

还窝在姚明明怀里的那只黑猫抖了抖身子，发出一声恨铁不成钢的叹息，敏捷地往下一跳，没两下就消失在门后面了，只留下一个病号和一个疑似害羞的城堡主人坐在同一张床上面面相觑。

虽然说姚明明也不算什么能说会道之人，但这会儿只有两个人了，他还连可以打发注意力的猫咪都没了，这该死的安静真是可以杀死人的尴尬。他正在搜肠刮肚地思考有什么话题可以来聊聊，肚子很识趣地‘咕噜’了一声，成功吸引了两个人的注意力。

“对哦，你躺了一下午了，这会儿应该饿了。”

姚明明心想，我肚子都叫了，能不饿吗！但俗话说得好，人在屋檐下，不得不低头，又有人说过，“拿人手软，吃人嘴短”，姚明明决定装一下乖巧，朝夏瀚宇笑了一下，不好意思地问能给他找点吃的吗。

“有的，后厨已经在准备了，不过可能还要再等一会儿。不然我给你拿点饼干吃吧？”

实在也是饿得不行了，姚明明连忙点头，心里又不免担心狼人吃的东西他一个普通人能不能吃。没想到夏瀚宇径直往房间里的茶几走去，拿了一整盒饼干过来。姚明明探头瞅了瞅，发现竟然还是他爱吃的那个牌子。

“你将就着先吃一下吧。”

姚明明面露喜色，这哪是将就，他可喜欢了。在盒子里扒拉了几下，姚明明挑了两个自己最喜欢的口味，又想到自己还坐在别人的床上，万一饼干碎掉下去了好像不太好，但是在他试图挪动一下自己之后，他放弃了。

“那个，你有没有什么盘子之类的，我怕这个饼干碎掉到床上了。”

夏瀚宇沉默了一会儿，突然靠近姚明明，伸手把他整个人公主抱了起来。姚明明没想到他突然的动作，被吓得差点整包饼干都掉了下去，僵硬得像块化石一样待在夏瀚宇的怀抱里，耳边就是他‘咕咚咕咚’有力的心跳声，膝窝下是狼人毛茸茸的手臂，逗得他有点痒痒的。

沉默狼人把他放在沙发上，起身之后视线却有一丝不自然的移动。姚明明低头看了眼自己的胸口，最顶端的扣子不知道为什么松开了，让本来就宽大的领口变得更加春色无边，一下羞得他的脸也红了，匆匆忙忙地扣上，假装淡定地开始吃饼干。

“我去看看饭好了没有，你先在这待着。医生今晚会来看你。”

狼人先生留下一句话之后飞快地出了门，留下一个认真吃饼干的姚明明...以及又从窗台上翻了进来的猫咪。

“人家说一山不容二虎，你这是和狼人先生有仇吗？”

“我不爱和傻瓜说话。”

猫咪语出惊人，姚明明愣了一下，笑了出来，一双眼睛都眯成了缝，看起来和猫咪也有几分相似。猫咪用爪子拍了拍姚明明手上的饼干，被喂了一块之后舔舔嘴唇又趴了下去，悠悠然地又开口，“夏瀚宇是个胆小鬼来的，我都带不动他，累了。”

“胆小鬼？他怕黑还是怕高？”

猫咪想，他既怕黑又怕高，还不敢告诉他喜欢的人自己的心意，宇宙第一胆小鬼没跑了。但它想了想，还是决定在姚明明面前树立一下夏瀚宇的高大形象。

“你自己问他吧，天机不可泄露~”

“臭小猫~”姚明明揪了揪猫咪的鼻子，又把它抱起来蹭，末了还忍不住亲了亲。结果他还没来得及把嘴唇上的猫毛给清理干净，夏瀚宇冰山似的声音就在门口响起来。

“你们在干什么？”

2、

一顿饭下来，吃得姚明明浑身别扭，夏瀚宇也不自在，只有猫咪吃着小鱼干吃得开心。姚明明看了眼自己面前被堆得满满的碗，心想夏瀚宇对他倒也不必如此照顾。

佣人来把餐桌撤走的时候，夏瀚宇的电话响了，他边接电话边往外面走去，顺便还拎走了在床尾窝得正惬意的猫咪。

“我警告你给我离姚明明远一点。”夏瀚宇把小猫拎到自己面前，下三白目露凶光，试图让他感到害怕。

“我离他远一点，你又不敢来和他玩，你想让他闷死在这吗？”

“谁说我不敢？”

“你下午和他待在一块，一共讲了超过十句话吗？”

夏瀚宇语塞。他毕竟是千年铁树难得开花，光是坐在姚明明旁边已经够让他紧张的了，还要和他聊天玩耍，这比让他去和老虎打架还要难。

“唉，一见钟情都不敢和人家讲，我看你真的是个胆小鬼。”

猫咪趴在夏瀚宇的手臂上，还冲他吐舌头，欠打的模样被刚好进门的胡春杨看了个彻底，被这主人和猫咪吵架的神奇模样给逗得笑眯了眼。

“你又和nono吵架啊？”

胡春杨像回到自己家一样舒适，背着的医药箱被夏瀚宇接了过去，手上就抱着只小猫咪，哼着歌跟着夏瀚宇往房间走去。走到离门口两米远的时候忽然停下了脚步，察觉到了的夏瀚宇回头疑惑地看着他。

“不对啊，你不是都直接把掉进陷阱里的人送回村子里的吗？”

“谢天谢地，你终于想起这件事了。”猫咪开口道。

胡春杨露出了和猫咪一样戏谑的笑容，等着夏瀚宇给出一个合情合理的答案。高大威猛的狼人咬着嘴皮，半天憋不出一句话，等得胡春杨花都要谢了，才挤出了几个字。

“他好看”

“不错啊老夏~”胡春杨大步走进房间，经过夏瀚宇的时候使劲地拍了拍他的肩膀，还朝他挤出了一个不太成功的媚眼。

姚明明吃饱了就会犯困，狭长的猫眼合了起来，歪头靠在沙发上。大概是真的太累了，嘴唇微微张着，房间里进了人都不知道。胡春杨蹑手蹑脚地走近，细细地打量了他一番，在夏瀚宇警告的眼神里轻轻地碰了几下姚明明的肩膀，把他从浅眠中唤醒。

“嗯？”

睡得迷迷糊糊的姚明明不自觉地发出嘤咛的声音，在看到熟悉的猫咪和夏瀚宇之后又揉了揉眼睛，试图把自己给唤醒。nono主动跳到他的大腿上，试图让他清醒起来。

“我是胡春杨，是夏瀚宇家的家庭医生，来看看你的脚。”

姚明明点点头，看着胡春杨解开他右腿上的纱布。视线触及到姚明明肿得老大一个的脚踝之后，胡春杨忍不住蹙起了眉，开口教育起夏瀚宇来。

“怎么他都肿成这样了你才给我打电话？”

夏瀚宇不说话，nono在看戏，胡春杨很生气，夹杂在其中的姚明明不知道该怎么办，下意识地就开口为夏瀚宇讲话。

“他也没想到这么严重啦，而且我恢复力很好的，以前摔到了也没几天就好了。”

“那怎么行。伤筋动骨一百天，你要在这休息很长一段时间了，而且如果你之前已经摔伤过，这次恢复起来会更难，不完全恢复好的话以后可能会留下后遗症。”

胡春杨长着一张未成年的脸，讲话的语气却很笃定，让姚明明慌了神。他早上出门之后就再也没有消息给到家里，现在还要在这住很久，那家里的爸爸妈妈也会担心的呀！

“没关系的，夏瀚宇会给你家里写封信，帮你找个理由瞒过去，你就安心在这住下吧。”

姚明明扭过头去找夏瀚宇确认，收到点头后才安下心来，夏瀚宇仿佛都能看到他一颗心沉下去的样子，有种岁月静好的错觉。胡春杨对他的脚一阵处理，专业的样子倒是和他的未成年相貌很不匹配。姚明明看着自己被包扎得整整齐齐的右腿，忍不住咧嘴笑了一下。

“那今天就先这样吧，有些要注意的地方我回头直接和夏瀚宇说，你最重要的就是少动，好好养着，要去哪里就让夏瀚宇带你去。”

胡春杨讲得认认真真，倒不像是要讲什么不正经的事情，但姚明明一下就想起下午夏瀚宇把他抱起来的样子，突然就觉得脸红红的。


	2. Chapter 2

3、

姚明明在城堡里住了一个星期了，每天的任务也没别的，就是按时吃饭，好好歇着。某天醒来的时候不经意地摸到了自己肚子上的软肉。还别说，真的比在家的时候长出不少来。

但这还不是最令人苦恼的，最麻烦的是他的脚依旧处于修养状态。上一次受伤确实有影响，现在别说夏瀚宇了，就算是nono看见他在蹦跶的话也恨不得立刻飞身上前扑他一爪子的。

“你先好好养伤吧，等你好全了要怎么举铁我都不管你。”更何况夏瀚宇还有一整个健身房呢，这话nono还没说出来。

但是连锻炼都不行，姚明明一整天下来就是真的游手好闲、无所事事。夏瀚宇把他当玻璃艺术品一样地供着，就算要去花园逛逛也是抱着下楼，再拿个轮椅给他推着，弄得姚明明怪不好意思的。

“也不用这么麻烦啦。”他一不好意思讲话就会软软糯糯的，和小猫真的一模一样，无形中撩得夏瀚宇春心大动。但作为一个狼人，他当然不能表现得过分开心，这和他高冷的形象一点也不符合，于是只能拼命压低嘴角，最后变成了肉笑皮不笑的神奇状态，获得了nono的白眼一双。

夏瀚宇考虑着姚明明天天待在屋里应该闷得很，就推着他来到了花园中心的凉亭里，招招手让佣人送来了点心和茶水。姚明明盯着放在玻璃杯里的巧克力冰淇淋，尽量小动作地吞了口口水，但这所有的小动作还是尽收在夏瀚宇眼底。

“爱吃冰淇淋吗？”

姚明明点点头，夏瀚宇便把整个杯子都往他面前推，脸上还是带着那份不变的冰冷神情。姚明明挖了一勺放进嘴里，眼前一亮，又挖了好几口，结果被冰得说不出话来，缩到轮椅里等那股劲儿缓过来。

“你慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”

夏瀚宇讲话有时候听起来就是很凶巴巴的，姚明明住了一个礼拜也差不多习惯了。刚开始听到夏瀚宇‘训斥’nono，他还会去帮nono讲话，后来发现夏瀚宇也不是真生气，他也就在旁边跟着看戏。

“你不吃吗？”

姚明明抬眼看他，夏瀚宇第73次在他身上看到猫的灵魂，想起nono小时候也是这个模样，再想想nono现在和他互怼的拽样，不知怎地忽然悲从中来。姚明明看着夏瀚宇脸上这风云变幻的表情，一时之间也不知道该作何反应。

“我不爱吃。”

“那你爱吃什么？”

夏瀚宇默不作声，窝在姚明明膝盖上的nono突然开口，“他喜欢吃蛋炒饭，也喜欢吃西瓜。”

姚明明听完露出了自信的表情，“那正好，我会做蛋炒饭，也会做西瓜冰。不过现在不是西瓜的季节，等我脚好了先给你做蛋炒饭好了。”

夏瀚宇心想，等你脚好了，那不是都要离开了吗？但他也没讲出口，只是笑了笑，低声说了句“好”。姚明明讲完也没觉得有什么不妥，跟夏瀚宇安安静静地坐在一起，看今天空旷的天空，看时不时掠过的几只飞鸟，看草丛某处跃出的兔子，看被风吹过会轻轻摇曳的蔷薇。

姚明明被惬意的氛围给包围，竟然有点昏昏欲睡的感觉。夏瀚宇还不知道从哪里变出来一块毯子，轻轻披在他身上，又坐回到他身边，给自己斟了杯热茶，变回了那个高冷又寂寞的狼人先生。

4、

“现在这样恢复得挺好的，不过最近还是不要做太激烈的运动，正常的走动什么的都是没问题的。”

胡春杨的业务水平和他的长相确实不一样，各种检查治疗都格外熟练。姚明明依旧忙不迭地感谢他，结果小胡医生忽然朝他勾勾手指，神神秘秘地凑过来问他，“你觉得夏瀚宇怎么样？”

“嗯？什么怎么样？”

“你觉得他人怎么样？”

“就挺好的呀，也挺会照顾人的，我在这都长胖了。”姚明明说着还偷偷摸了下自己的肚子，为自己几乎要逝去的腹肌哀悼。

“那你喜欢他吗？”

胡春杨压低了声音问他，姚明明被问得一愣，又露出了那个呆呆的猫猫头表情。喜欢？什么喜欢？哪种喜欢？

胡春杨却似乎并不是非要讨一个答案，看到他出神的表情笑出了猫纹，开始收拾手边的东西。门外有匆匆忙忙的脚步声传来，姚明明扭头看往门外，却看到一个一脸傻笑又很有少年气的男孩子冲了进来，热情洋溢地抱着胡春杨，试图亲一口他的后脖子却被胡春杨给一巴掌黏在他脸上把人推开。

“明明这还看着呢，阿展你又胡闹。”

被唤作阿展的男孩冲姚明明笑出一口白牙，伸手来和他握了握，马上又黏回了胡春杨身上。

“明明你好，我是施展。”

看着两个人在那边打打闹闹的样子，姚明明忽然明白了刚才胡春杨问的喜欢是哪种喜欢。他无意识地挠着nono的下巴，脑海里思索着夏瀚宇和他有没有过这样亲密的举动，想了半天都只能想起夏瀚宇那张高冷的脸，以及一些轻柔得像是没存在的关心。

不过他又转念设想了一下，如果夏瀚宇要这样来抱着他，来亲亲他，他会讨厌吗？

好像也不会。

姚明明对感情的事情不太敏感，只是会自己做个判断再去对他认为值得的人好。夏瀚宇顶着一副狼人的外表，和《美女与野兽》里的男主人公的感觉还真是差不多，姚明明也没问过他怎么营生，只是夏瀚宇隔三差五就需要出门去，有时候还要出去一整天，被养得有点依赖他的姚明明等不到人会心不安，后来都会在那天早上就让他把自己抱到一楼大厅的沙发上，晚上可以第一时间见到夏瀚宇。

“你这样好像他另一半。”

nono的尾巴一摇一摆的，趴在沙发背上吐槽他。姚明明也学坏了，扬起手来假装要打它，nono轻松一跃就跑出去了，留下姚明明一个人窝在沙发上，不知不觉地又开始想夏瀚宇和他之间的事。

一楼不比楼上，四处都平平坦坦的，连门槛都没有几个，姚明明自己推着轮椅也移动得方便。他在城堡里四处转悠，没一会儿闻到些食物的香味，循着香气一路找过去，发现是后厨在准备点心。

“明明少爷。”

他不过探了探头，女仆们都停下了手上的工作，冲他鞠躬，吓了他一跳。想来是沾了夏瀚宇的光才被这样称呼，姚明明连忙摆手，让她们不用这么紧张，自己也不是什么少爷，大家平和点相处。

“那怎么行呢，您毕竟是夏先生的客人，称呼您一声少爷也是应该的。”

姚明明也明白，对于她们来说不尊称自己比较难做，还是不勉强了，巧妙地找了个别的话题给带了过去，“你们这是在做什么呢？”

“准备做桂花丸子，桂花蜜还是咱们自己酿的，而且这个您也可以吃，对脚伤不碍事的。”

姚明明兴致勃勃地想加入其中，女仆交换了下眼神，也就给他准备了一些些材料，让他也能过过瘾。姚明明也好久没做过吃的，学得有模有样的，脸颊鼻尖上沾到了些糯米粉也不自知，还把自己做的和女仆们做的放在一块比，乐得眼睛又眯起来。

“这个城堡里一直都只有夏瀚宇在住吗？”

离他最近的女仆点了点头，“至少从我到这里工作开始就只有夏先生一个人，春杨医生和施展少爷会来找先生，还有一些其他朋友。不过常住的就只有夏先生而已。”

nono站在窗台上喵呜了一声，女仆看了它一眼之后又笑了笑，“哦对，还有咱们nono。”

“那你们...”姚明明斟酌了一下，低声问到，“不害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”

“他不是狼人的模样嘛？”

“啊你说这个事啊，因为夏先生也是迫不得已才变成这样的，而且先生性格很好，所以我们倒也不害怕。”

安安静静地打着盹的nono突然又叫了一声，女仆没有再说什么，只是认真地搓着手上的糯米粉团，姚明明也以为自己不该再打探八卦，也变得安静下来。

“好啦，这些煮完就够了，明明少爷先回去客厅休息吧～需要推您出去吗？”

“不用了不用了，我自己回去就好啦。”

他刚推动了一下轮椅，nono便从窗台上跳了下来，三两下蹭到他脚边，被姚明明抱到腿上，跟着他一起往客厅去。

“关于夏瀚宇的事情，你直接去问他比较好。”nono漫不经心地说道。

“这样会不会不太礼貌？”

“我想他会比较开心。”

这什么逻辑？姚明明没太懂，不过也在心里悄悄打起草稿来，想着什么时候可以问问夏瀚宇。不过他刚到客厅没多久，夏瀚宇就带着一身寒风从门外进来，斗篷和头发上细看还能发现一些被雪沾湿的痕迹，姚明明连忙拿起桌上的干毛巾，滚着轮椅到了他身边，小心地擦拭起来。

“没事，我自己来，别冻着你。今天在家做了什么？”

“在厨房跟着她们一起做了桂花丸子，一会儿你尝尝。”

夏瀚宇看了一眼姚明明脸上还沾着的糯米粉，忍不住笑了出来，把手上的毛巾翻了个面，轻轻地给姚明明擦起脸来。

“怎么了吗？”

看来是完全不知道自己脸上沾上了东西，夏瀚宇被姚明明的笨笨给逗笑了，只是把粉末都给擦了干净，又准备推他进餐厅去。

“明明少爷，先尝尝这个够不够甜...啊先生回来了。”

女仆刚好盛了一碗刚煮好的桂花丸子来，看了一眼夏瀚宇便把碗放进了他手里，然后匆匆离去。姚明明想着下午不还跟他说不怕夏瀚宇吗，怎么现在看起来像老鼠见了猫似的。

“你尝尝，不够甜让她们再加糖。”

夏瀚宇是真把他当小孩，还吹凉了才伸到他嘴边。姚明明咬了一口，舌尖被烫到了，慌忙之中把剩下的半颗丸子连着勺子一块往夏瀚宇面前推。片刻后又想起来这像是要夏瀚宇吃的意思，纵使他俩相处得还不错，好像也还没亲密到这个份上。

“你...你再拿个勺子吃吧，这个我吃过...”

女仆拿着新的勺子匆匆忙忙过来，刚好撞上夏瀚宇把半颗丸子放进嘴里，嚼了两下转过头冲女仆吩咐，“桂花蜜另外拿个碟子盛上来吧，我们自己要的话再加。你们也分着吃一些暖和一下吧。”

“怎么样，好吃吗？”

缓过劲来的姚明明一脸邀功的表情，等着夏瀚宇的点评。

“怎么，这碗你做的啊？你怎么看得出来？”

“我搓的丸子都比较大颗，你看刚刚那颗和其他的对比。”

夏瀚宇在碗里搅了搅，确实看到这一碗里大小偏差还蛮远的。他又舀了一颗小的来尝，吞了之后悠悠然地说，“你做的比较好吃。”

姚明明当然没当真，埋头吃女仆新端上来的一碗。

“姚明明，你脸红什么啊？”夏瀚宇一边憋笑一边问。

夏瀚宇这个人好讨厌，姚明明想。


End file.
